


Someone Like You

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Adele's Someone LIke You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

  


Jensen sighed as he stepped from the train. Chris' words echoed in his mind but he brushed them away. He knew that he was probably making a mistake. He really didn't need his best friend to remind him; but he just couldn't stay away, he couldn't fight the desire to see Jeff... to see what had made Jeff content enough to settle down. 

Without his consent his mind returned to the night before when the text had come in. Matt, one of many of his and Jeff's mutual friends that he had left behind when Jeff left him. It was too painful to remember all the times that he had spent with Matt always in the company of his greatest love to date. Matt had been excited for Jeff, that much was clear from the text but his words had chilled something inside Jensen and shattered another. 

_'Jeff's got married!!!'_

He walked quickly down the side street that lead to Jeff's house and paused at the street entrance as he saw two cars sitting in Jeff's driveway. The lights were on, it was early afternoon but Jensen knew Jeff didn't like the living room in shadow. 

Jeff had been his first true love. Jensen had met him when he was just eighteen. He was newly out, and wide eyed with awe at the new city around him. Jeff had picked him up and dusted him off more times than Jensen cared to remember but even when Jensen doubted them Jeff had promised that they were perfect. He could still remember the morning that Jeff told him that he loved Jensen. It had been the highlight of his life, and it probably would stay that way for a long time. 

Before he knew it he was standing on the stoop, his finger raised to press the button. He inhaled and pressed the lighted doorbell as he exhaled. He stepped back, his heart racing painfully in his chest. 

"Jen?" Jeff's gruff voice sounded before the main door opened and settled inside Jensen taking it's rightful place. 

"H-hey Jeff." He forced out. He hadn't seen Jeff in months, hadn't let Jeff see him in over a year and seeing him in his favorite charcoal Henley, the one Jensen had given him for Christmas years ago, filled his eyes with tears. 

"Wow." Jeff pushed open the door and Jensen lowered his head and entered the house. It smelled the same, smelled like home, and Jensen didn't know if it made it worse, or better. "I didn't expect to see you here." 

Jensen chuffed a laugh. "Yeah, me either..." He licked his bottom lip and lifted his head. "I uh, well I heard the, um..." He couldn't force himself to say 'good' news because it would never be good news to him, "the news and I just wanted to... yaknow." _Come and see who had given you what I couldn't._

Jeff nodded, his hands sliding into his pockets. Jensen hated this version of Jeff, this shy version. He missed the booming laughter, the bright smile and mischievous eyes. This wasn't the Jeff he knew, and he hated what Jeff's new husband had done to him. 

"I'm uh sorry to just show up but I just wanted to congratulate you and all." It was lie and he knew Jeff would see it as such. He could never lie to Jeff and that hadn't changed in the time apart.

"Yeah. I - it was quick. We went to Vegas." Jensen cringed internally. Jeff hated Vegas, had always told him how much he hated the falsity. 

"Oh." Jensen forced out. He couldn't believe how bittersweet seeing Jeff was. He had prepared himself for the Jeff he knew. The life of the party, the one who would always have a place in his heart... this one made Jensen crave the feel of his arms around him. The warmth of his embrace. But this... this new Jeff. It wasn't _his_ Jeff.He didn't know this Jeff and Jensen couldn't help but ache for him. He had hoped that if he showed up, Jeff would realize that Jensen wasn't done. That for him, it wasn't over. 

"Jeffery?" Jensen blinked at the name, no one called Jeff by his full name and even more shocking was the voice. Jensen was prepared for burr of a masculine voice but what he was heard definitely feminine. "Who was - oh!" Jensen stared in shock as a petite blonde woman came around the corner. He took her in, shocked by the femininity that she possessed. He eyes snapped back to Jeff, searching his face for something. He didn't know what. So many times as they had moved together, slick bodies wet with sweat, Jeff had whispered how Jensen was everything he had every wanted. How he had never wanted to be with another woman after Jensen, how Jensen's body clung to him like no woman's before.

"Jensen, I'd like you to meet my wife. Samantha." Jensen had only thought that his heart had broken early. This time it was surely and completely shattered by what followed next. "Samantha, this is my... um Matt's friend." Jensen wasn't even considered a friend. Jensen wanted to scream at him wanted to yell until he was hoarse. He wanted to slap Jeff, he wanted to punch him. His chest ached and he nodded. He now knew where he stood and he nodded again. He blinked his eyes, fighting back the tears. Eight years of love, eight years of the happiest time in his life and he had been relegated to a co-workers friend. 

He forced a smile onto his face and he looked at Jeff's wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked back at Jeff, letting the hurt that raged through his body show on his face. It would be the last time that Jeff saw him and Jensen was vindictive enough to want Jeff's last memory of him to be ugly. "Good bye." 

He turned on his heel and headed toward the door. He didn't have any desire to stay any longer. Jeff's often spoken words echoed through his mind as he pulled his jacket around his chest and slid his hands into his pockets. 

_'Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead.'_

_Two Years Later_   


"Jen! Breakfast!"A few moments later, louder closer. "Get your gorgeous ass outta bed." 

Jensen grinned and rolled over onto his back. "I would but I think I am incapable of walking today." 

"Oh. Good lord. I've fucked you harder than that before." 

Jensen made a sound of disagreement and shoved the covers off his body giving the man still standing at the door a perfect view of his naked body. 

"Oh good god." Jared muttered and crossed the room in two long strides. "The things you do to me." Jared muttered as he shoved Jensen's legs apart and placed himself between Jensen's thighs.

"I hope they are naughty and very dirty things." Jensen cooed as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and laced his finger into Jared's shaggy hair. 

"Well, no. Those are the things I do to _you_ after you make me harder than a fucking rock." Jensen moaned as his neck was attacked, licked and suckled until his hips were grinding up against the hot line of his lover's above him. "You ready?" Jensen moaned his ascent and let go as his fiance, he whispered the word again, pushed away to undress. 

As he rejoined Jensen, pulling a leg over his shoulder. "Not a damn word about thepancakes being soggy." 

Jensen opened his mouth to give one of his trademarked snarky replies but it died in his chest as he was shoved into, his tender walls giving way under the delicious stretch. "Oh god damn hell." 

"There ya go. Now I know how to shut you up." Jensen growled and tightened his body around the cock inside him and grinned serenely up at Jared as he whined. 

A little over an hour later Jensen was plating his breakfast as familiar arms wrapped around you. "I love you." 

Jensen sighed and leaned back against the warmth of Jared's chest. "I love you too."And he did. Jensen turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck once more. "So much." 

Jared smiled, dimples popping into his cheeks. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes,"Kinda figured that out when you said yes." 

Jensen chuckled and nodded and looked into the eyes that had become as familiar as his own. Jared had literally ran into him as they both hurried to get on the train. Jared was late to work, Jensen was trying to relearn how to breath around the pain after leaving Jeff's. Jared had been instantly concerned as he saw Jensen's pale and stricken face. Although Jensen liked to pretend that he had been annoyed by the brunet's attention that afternoon, he knew that if it hadn't been for Jared's kindness and concern that he might not be as strong as he was now. 

As if reading Jensen's mind Jared smile morphed into a softer, gentler one. "I told you that day that I'd wait for you." 

Jensen's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away. "Yeah, you did." He hadn't thought of Jeff in almost a year, but now when he did he wished he could thank him. Without Jeff, he'd never been in the right place to meet Jared. 

When they spoke the next time, it was together in perfect harmony, "Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead but we're gonna last. "Jared caught Jensen's lips in his and kissed Jensen until they were both breathless.


End file.
